


Dragonfly

by PoisonWrites



Series: Cherry Blossoms and Other Colors [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Japhan, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shibari, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonWrites/pseuds/PoisonWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan finds a shibari guide in a Japanese book shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonfly

**Author's Note:**

> Just PWP. I enjoyed trying to capture the intimacy of rope bondage, and luckily for me, Dan and Phil's intimacy writes itself.
> 
> Also, hey! First post involving these two, and for phanweek! Whoo!
> 
> Enjoy xx (pics of the shibari they used at the end of the fic)

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, the book pressed into his hands by Dan, smiling widely across from him. 

“I was like, are you kidding me? It was right there, and I didn’t want to say anything because you were with Duncan, but I had to get it.” Phil stared at the cover, a baby blue with white, foiled Japanese writing across the front. He wouldn’t have known what it was, discreet as it was, had he not opened it already.

“What do you think?” Dan asked, voiced only the tiniest bit lighter than it had been a second before. If it had been anyone but Phil who had been listening, they would have never noticed. The years did that to Phil, made him better attuned to Dan. 

Phil turned the book over and ran his fingers over the engraved letters before flipping through,landing on a random page. On it, a young Japanese woman sitting on a bed, her full breasts bound tight in red rope. Phil closed the book and bit his lip. 

“We don’t have any rope, though,” was all he managed to say, which, well, they didn’t. Dan seemed to perk up a little at that, however, bouncing on his toes before heading to his suitcase across the room. 

“Actually,” he sat down and unzipped his suitcase, pulling out a length of rosy rope, neatly gathered up in a loop. “It was in a shop next to that place we all stopped for lunch. Don’t worry, no one noticed I was gone.”

“ _I_ didn’t even notice you were gone,” Phil gawked. He wandered over to Dan, who handed him the rope without a second thought. It was soft and a little bit shiny. “When did you leave?” He asked, eyes not leaving the rope.

“When you all were ordering. Told Mimei I had to go to the bathroom.” 

“You sneaky little shit,” Phil laughed, right as he felt Dan’s hand on his leg. Dan was still on the floor of their hotel, looking up at Phil through his dark, thick lashes. It was a look he knew well, one that he knew from the first time Dan and him ever skyped; so young and inexperienced, yet so eager to please. It was…

“Dan, come on” he whined. He turned away from his boyfriend and headed back to their hotel bed, albeit still clutching the rope and the book. He put them both on the bed next to him. 

The distance from Dan’s suitcase to the bed was short, and Dan awkwardly shuffled on his knees to Phil before resting his chin on his boyfriend’s thigh. Phil sighed. 

“C’mon, please? What’s the worst that’ll happen?” His eyes were wide and shimmering. Yeah, Dan was really pulling out all the stops for this one. “Besides, we have the afternoon all to ourselves. And when people ask, we can just say we were familiarizing ourselves with Japanese culture.” He walked his fingers across the black fabric of his boyfriend’s jeans.

“You can’t possibly think this’ll turn out well,” Phil rolled his eyes, but he could feel his resolve crumbling under Dan’s stare. He felt the younger man nuzzling into his thigh, his other hand creeping up the back of his calf, his warm breath through his jeans.

“Well, what’re you waiting for?” Phil’s own voice sounded foreign in the Japanese hotel room, the deep, sensual tones reserved for long nights in their bed back home. Or shower. Or against the wall outside their lounge. That area was going to need a repaint, Phil mentally reminded himself. “Don’t you have to be naked for this? Or do you want to keep your pants on?”

Dan leaned up from his place against Phil’s thigh and kissed his neck, soft and gratefully, before moving to his boyfriend’s lips. Phil’s hands came up to cup his face before Dan was pulling back, licking his lips and catching Phil’s eyes.  

“You gonna help me, or…?”

“I think I’m already going to be doing most of the work here,” he moved to hold the rope again, feeling the silky strands between his fingers, “why don’t you give me some encouragement?”

Dan pecked him on the lips before standing up, “Cheeky” he grinned. “But, actually, I think I’m going to get myself cleaned up a bit. So while I’m doing that, why don’t you…” he looked back towards the blue book against the duvet, “pick something out?”

“Mmm,” Phil agreed and watched Dan walk towards the bathroom door, wiggling his ass a little more than he normally did. Phil didn’t mind, Dan’s ass was the sort of thing that needed it’s own attention, and he liked to give it.

The moment Dan was in the shower though, Phil set to flipping through the book. He felt his mind racing, bare breasts and milky, pale thighs bound by dark rope flashing before his eyes. Sure, he had thought about shibari before, and him and Dan were no strangers to bondage, but in practice? The knots looked complicated and…intimidating. What made Dan think he would be good at this sort of thing? He barely could tie his own tie, let alone sexily bind his boyfriend. Needless to say, he was sweating by the time Dan finished his shower.

“You’ve picked something, yeah?” Dan asked, fully nude except for the towel he was using to dry his barely damp hair. The edges of his fringe curled only slightly on his forehead, and Phil found his eyes wandering. The Japanese sun had been kind to Dan, and his skin took on the bronze glow Phil had become familiar with over many a holiday abroad. He looked warm, his skin soft and inviting. This could be interesting, really.

“Yeah,” He looked away, to the page where yet another young asian woman lay, arms bound behind her back. It looked to be the most simple, one that required minimal knotting and fine skills. Knowing Dan, he would be pleased either way, being tied up by Phil. And who knew, maybe with some practice, and a willing partner, Phil could actually develop a real talent for Shibari. 

He sighed and looked at the unknotted rope. One step at a time.

 “So…?” Dan raised an eyebrow.

“So get over here,” Phil answered back, recovering from his moment of daydreaming. Dan didn’t need to be asked twice, and he let the towel he was using drop to the floor as he made his way across the room.

He set to straddling Phil’s legs that hung off the bed, both of them already half hard. They kissed, open mouth and hot for a long minute before Phil was rolling the both of them over, him on top of the taller man.

“You’re gonna have to turn around for this,” Phil mumbled before lightly biting his boyfriend’s ear. He rocked his hips down, briefly grinding against his lover’s exposed crotch before easing up. 

“That’s the idea,” Dan scoffed, but he made a move to flip himself over. As a quick show of dominance, Phil held his upper arms in place, briefly forcing him back down onto the bed and catching his lips in another deep kiss before releasing him. 

As Dan moved, he playfully glared at him, “You’re lucky I’m a patient man.”

Phil kissed the nape of Dan’s neck softly, who was now sitting up with his back facing Phil, and looked back to the book, to the page labeled “The Dragonfly Sleeve”. Phil chose it because it looked like one of the less difficult options in the book, but a sense of insecurity welled inside his stomach as he grabbed for the pink rope.

Phil had years of experience as a top, and more-often-than-not dom, especially when it came to dominating Dan. Dan had always been one to bring out the dominant side in Phil, teasing, often unknowingly, with those big, brown eyes and full, pink lips. At 19 he had been a dominant’s dream, all flushed cheeks and “ _please, please, please_ ”; he still was. Phil felt right at home, dominating Dan, and right then was no exception. It was only that his anxiety seemed intent on winning that round of _Cool Confident Phil_ versus _Anxiety Ball Phil_.

Phil gulped in a breath and steadied his hands, tamped down his anxiety with a heavy foot before continuing.  

“Okay, so put your hands behind your back,” he grabbed his boyfriend’s arms and gently moved them back to where his elbows were nearly touching. “Yeah, like that. Now, if any of this hurts, or you don’t want to do it anymore, let me know. Same safe word as always, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Dan agreed, and shot a fond smile at Phil over his shoulder. Phil returned the gesture.

Phil hastily made the first two loops like the book instructed, failing three times to make the knot before he was able to slip Dan’s arms into them. Dan initially jolted at the feel of the ropes, but then leaned into Phil’s hands, relaxing. 

“Good?” Phil asked after he pulled the ropes, just snug enough to where he figured Dan would feel a pull. 

“Just…different. But a good different, I think. The sensation is weird.” 

“Different from the handcuffs?”  

Dan chuckled, “Much.”

Phil started to work on the rest of the loops, slowly at first, then easier as he went on. There was something very sensual about the act of tying Dan up. Phil trailed his hands up and down his arms, lightly touching his darkened skin and feeling the way he reacted, the anticipation of touches to come. Dan was mostly silent through the process, only sighing occasionally when Phil brushed a sensitive area. It was like both of their senses’ of touch were heightened, touches feather-light but maddening. 

Phil eventually made it to Dan’s wrists, where he looped the rope around itself before, “Um, this is where I need you to turn around.” Dan shuffled to turn around on the bed, with Phil’s help, of course, and oh. Oh.

“You’re really getting off on this, aren’t you?” Phil smirked as he threaded the rope between Dan’s thighs. No matter how stoic he was trying to be in that moment, Phil could see the slight tremor in them, the way he had begun to struggle to hold himself up.

Phil leaned forward and pecked his boyfriend on the lips, Dan moaning as he pulled away just as swiftly. “Almost done, promise.”

“Bloody well better be,” Dan murmured. Phil caught him though, and pulled the rope through his thighs just a smidgen too tight. “Ah-“

“What was that, Dan?”

“Mm, nothing…” He trailed off, biting his lip and flushing through a wave of lust. 

By the time Phil finished the entire harness, he was just as hard as Dan, if not more. Dan was openly trembling now, moaning to himself with his lids closed as he attempted to rut against the friction between his thighs. Fortunately for Phil’s enjoyment, the ropes just missed anything too sensitive.

“Patience, Dan, patience,” Phil reminded as his boyfriend let out another elongated moan. He helped to lean Dan back onto the bed, so he was laying on his side. His entire body was flushed in the way Phil knew he was frustrated, frustrated with the lack of touching and fucking.

“You enjoying yourself?” He asked as he made his way over to his own suitcase, pulling out a travel-sized packet of lube. They had long since forgone condoms, but Phil still felt the instinctive pull to fish them out of his bag too, before remembering he was 28 and not 22. Every time.

“Ah, you could….you could say that,” Dan moaned, followed by the sound of the bed creaking. Still seeking purchase against the ropes, Phil guessed. 

Phil stood up and unbuttoned his jeans as he walked towards the bed, packet of lube in hand. “You’ve been so good through this, I kind of don’t want it to end.”

“Oh, now you’re enjoying it?” Dan snarked.

“Mouthy today, aren’t you?”

“Sorry,” he said, breathless as Phil climbed onto the bed, “I’m just a little frustrated. You see, I want to cum and you-“

“Are planning on helping you with that.” Phil finished, and Dan grinned despite his situation. Phil moved to cup Dan’s ass, the soft skin easily malleable under his touch. It was paler than the rest of his tan body, a pure, clean white without blemish. Phil pulled his hand back and gave it a firm slap, turning it a dusty pink. 

“God, Phil, please,” Dan moaned. He had rolled onto his stomach at that point, ass in the air, one side bright and stinging in the shape of Phil’s hand. 

“Please, what?” He punctuated his sentence by slapping the other side of Dan’s ass. The younger man cried out, and rutted down against the duvet.

“Please,” He murmured.

Phil spanked him several more times, marginally firmer each time, turning his backside the same blush as was on his cheeks. Dan knew what Phil wanted to hear, knew how to make him stop, but he enjoyed their game. A glutton for punishment, as always, and there was always the thrill, the blood pumping in his ears as he pushed himself to his limits. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes as his cheeks began to sting. 

“Fuck!” He cried out as Phil landed a particularly rough smack, “Fuck, please. Please fuck me, Phil!” 

Phil hummed in approval, a smirk ghosting across his features. He leaned forward and kissed the small of Dan’s back, right above his dimples before congratulating, “Good boy.”

He moved to rip open the pack of lube, hastily fumbling to get it open while Dan squirmed beneath him. Just as he felt the foil packet begin to tear, there was a knock on their hotel room door.

“Shit,” hissed Dan, suddenly completely back in reality, “who is it?”

“I don’t know,” Phil dropped the lube packet onto the bed next to Dan, “you think they’ll go away?” And as he said that, there was a louder, more insistent banging at their door. 

“Hello?” Came an accented voice. 

“Fuck,” Phil was off the bed and zipping up his pants in half a second, casting a quick glance to his boyfriend and then hurrying to the door. He made a shushing motion, to which Dan rolled his eyes, before cracking the door just enough to poke his head out.

It was half a minute until Phil was moving back into the room, grabbing his wallet off the table and hurrying back towards the door. “There’s been a mix-up with my card at the front desk,” he shrugged weakly in Dan’s direction, “I’m sorry, I’ll only be gone a minute,” 

Dan spluttered at Phil’s words, struggling slightly against his restraints, “Phil!” he hissed again, “You can’t just leave me here!”

Phil looked torn, but he still moved towards the door, “I promise, five minutes. Five minutes and we will get right back to where we were.” He slipped out the door, only pausing to say once more, “Five minutes.”

When the door closed, Dan rolled himself onto his back to stare up at the popcorn ceiling. He was still hard as ever, and his ass stung against the rough fabric of the duvet. He sighed heavily into the empty room, “Bloody Hell."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a sfw pic of the Dragonfly Sleeve!
> 
> http://orig05.deviantart.net/09e5/f/2013/240/0/b/bondage_by_ligeia_wanda-d41dnh2.jpg
> 
> Leave kudos if you want me to continue this fic! Also, if you want to follow me for more writing, here's my tumblr:
> 
> http://poisonwrites.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks xx


End file.
